


Outrage and Tempers

by ZTNBooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Enemies, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Keith and Lance get into a fight that leads them to something neither were expecting.Or: Keith and Lance fight and then sexy times ensue. It's been done before, but I wanted to write it too.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	Outrage and Tempers

“You always do this!” Keith griped. 

Lance crossed his arms, eyes widening at Keith’s sudden outburst. It’d been ages since they’d fought. He could almost see the steam rolling off of Keith with how angry he was.

“Oh yeah? What exactly is it that I’ve been doing?”

Keith threw his arms up, a long, low growl leaving his lips. “You act like you’re better than me! Like I’m _stupid_ when I don’t do what you say. Shiro knew I could be a leader so why can’t you just TRUST me?!”

Lance narrowed his eyes at that. “Of course I trust you! But sometimes the ideas you have are so obviously stupid and dangerous that someone’s got to speak up!”

Keith stormed up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. “This is WAR, Lance. We can’t afford to play it safe all the time! We’re not all scared of risk like _you_ are.”

His face was mere inches from Lance’s, breath hot and eyes wild.

“What did you just say?” Lance hissed.

“I said we’re not all scared shitless like you are.”

Lance’s body moved before he could even think about what he was doing. His hands were on Keith’s shoulders. He was stumbling over his feet and they were falling, Keith’s back hitting the floor as Lance’s grip tightened on his jacket.

Keith flipped them over, pinning Lance to the ground. “What the hell are you doing?”

Lance hesitated, a sudden wash of anxiety flooding over him. “I- I don’t know.”

Keith sneered at him. “Typical.”

Scratch that. The anxiety was gone as fast as it had come. “What is your problem?! What did I do to you?!”

“You’re always acting like you’re better than me! You question all of my orders! You can never just _shut up and do what you’re told_.”

Lance tried to push Keith off of him, but Keith brought a knee down onto Lance’s torso, stopping him easily.

Lance glowered at him. “If I never argued with you, we’d end up dead!”

“You don’t know that! We never get a chance to try out my plans because you always stop me!”

“If I gave you a chance to try your plans, we wouldn’t be here right now!”

Keith’s mouth was on his before he could take another breath. He tensed, hands squeezing Keith’s where their fingers were intertwined. Keith had his hands pressed to the floor by his head, knee coming off of his torso as he pressed himself closer to Lance.

Lance wrenched his head to the side, their kiss interrupted. He sucked in a breath, air zipping through his teeth at the intensity of it. 

“K- Keith?!”

Keith’s face was flushed and sweaty from their earlier tussle. His voice came out husky when he spoke. “Lance…”

_Hungry._ That’s the only way Lance could describe Keith’s expression. He looked _hungry_.

“Do it again.”

His kisses matched his expression, lips pressing harder and harder against Lance’s. Lance gasped, mouth parting momentarily and Keith took advantage of the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Lance could feel Keith against his thigh, half-hard and seeking friction. He was in the same boat, hips bucking up almost unconsciously.

Keith pulled away, panting hard. Lance could still taste him and he licked his lips, still wet with Keith’s saliva. Kinda gross. Kinda hot.

“What are we doing?” Keith asked.

“You started it!”

Keith hesitated and Lance used the opportunity to flip them over again. He slotted their hips together. He was definitely at full mast at this point. And he could feel that Keith was, too. Their impromptu makeout session had sparked something between them that’d been building for ages at that point. At least, it’d felt that way to Lance.

Keith moaned low in his throat, his eyes fluttering shut as Lance slid against him again. It caught Lance off guard. Keith was so quiet usually, so reserved. And now Lance had Keith under him, moaning at the barest hint of friction against his cock. It was unbelievable. 

“Don’t stop,” Keith whimpered. He looked fucked out already, and they’d hardly even started. His cheeks were flushed pink, standing out against his pale skin. His hair was splayed out around his head, bangs swept off his face by gravity. He canted his hips up against Lance’s, moving to brace his feet on the floor to make the move easier.

Lance didn’t mean to laugh, but it burst out of him before he could stop it.

Keith paused, his flush growing even deeper. “W-What?!”

Lance sucked in a breath, out of air from laughing so hard. “You are such a horny _dog_.”

Keith growled, pushing Lance off of him. Lance fell backward, their positions reversed once again. Keith pushed Lance’s legs apart, positioning himself between them. It was a position that Lance could easily get out of. Not that he wanted to, of course.

“Take it back.”

Lance snickered. “Take what back?”

“You called me a horny dog!”

“It’s true though, isn’t it?”

Keith’s brows furrowed, his scowl deepening. “I’ll show you who’s horny.”

He made to unbutton Lance’s pants, but his hands stilled over Lance’s crotch.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

Lance nodded wordlessly.

Keith unbuttoned Lance’s jeans, pulling the zipper down and then reaching in to pull Lance’s cock out through his boxers. Lance closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of Keith’s hand on his cock.

Then, without any warning or preamble, Keith’s mouth was on him. Wet heat pulling him in as Keith sank down.

“Holy _shit_, Keith!” Lance moaned. “Give a guy some warning next time!”

Keith didn’t reply, his mouth occupied with other things. He pushed further until the head of Lance’s dick hit the back of his throat. He gagged slightly, pulling off a little. Then he sucked, his tongue pressing firm to the underside of Lance’s dick.

Lance groaned, hands going to tangle themselves in Keith’s hair. 

Keith pulled off, reaching a hand up to wrap around Lance’s cock and steady it. He began licking around the head of Lance’s dick. They were little kitten licks that left saliva dripping down onto his hand. Then he hit the jackpot when he licked at Lance’s slit.

Lance’s grip tightened in Keith’s hair and they both moaned. Keith pressed harder with his tongue and Lance pulled Keith’s hair harder. Keith shifted slightly, his free hand moving down between his own legs.

“Keith, I-”

Keith interrupted him, “Fuck my mouth.”

“What?”

“Fuck my mouth.” He parted his lips, taking the tip back into his mouth.

Lance hesitated, but Keith didn’t budge, simply waiting for Lance to move. 

Lance braced his feet against the floor, knees now caging Keith in. He thrust up shallowly and Keith moaned at the movement. Lance could just barely see a peek of Keith’s cock under him, his hand wrapped tight around it.

Lance pulled a hand from Keith’s hair, using his now-free arm to add extra support as he fucked up into Keith’s mouth. 

It was wet and messy, Keith’s saliva dripping down past Lance’s balls. He shivered at the feel of it cooling on his skin.

Keith moaned around him, the vibrations traveling up Lance’s spine. He was close already, could feel it building in his gut. He twisted his hand in Keith’s hair, unable to help himself with the pleasure he was feeling. Keith melted at the action, sinking down as far as he could onto Lance’s cock.

“Oh fuck, Keith! I’m gonna come!” Lance pulled at Keith’s hair, trying to get him off, but Keith resisted.

In fact, he just began to work harder, lips closing as he sucked at Lance’s dick. And Lance was weak to it. Weak to Keith.

He came with a groan, the air punched out of his lungs as he twitched in Keith’s mouth. His vision whited out and he was sure it was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had.

Keith pulled off after he was done, his lips pressed tightly together.

Lance swallowed hard, ready to get yelled at for coming in Keith’s mouth. Those pursed lips and intense eyebrows were a sign that Keith was angry. More angry than usual, that is.

But Keith said nothing, just kept his mouth closed as he sat up. He crawled over Lance until he was looking him in the eyes. Then he lifted a hand to Lance’s chin. His thumb pressed down on Lance’s bottom lip, urging him to open it. He did without protest.

Keith opened his own mouth and Lance felt his heart rate spike. Keith stuck his tongue out, letting Lance’s cum drip off of it and into Lance’s mouth.

And Keith feeding him his own cum shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but Lance couldn’t deny the heat building in him. Keith sealed their mouths together, pushing the rest of Lance’s cum back into him. His tongue slid across Lance’s own, the same way it’d slid over his cock, not moments before.

Keith pulled back with a little gasp, eyes lidded as he stared down at Lance. Lance swallowed, the taste of him and Keith mixed together lingering in his mouth.

Lance reached down to rest his hand at Keith’s hip. “My turn now, right?”

Keith flushed, averting his gaze. “No, you don’t have to.”

“Why not? It’s only fair.”

Keith buried his face in Lance’s neck, mumbling something that Lance couldn’t make out. 

“What?”

Keith lifted his head a fraction of an inch. “I said I already came.”

Lance paused, his grip tightening on Keith’s hip. “You already came? What, while my dick was in your mouth?”

“Shut up!” Keith groaned, pushing himself off of Lance. He stood, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping up. Lance took that as a cue to do the same, standing when he was done.

Keith pushed a hand back through his hair. “Don’t- Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

Lance laughed at his embarrassed face, something he’d never seen before. He pulled Keith to him, pressing their lips together for one final kiss.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Kogane.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ztnbooks/) if you want! And if you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments and I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
